1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for combusting hydrocarbon streams. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and a method of combusting hydrocarbon streams to recover energy that also maximizes the amount of carbon dioxide produced during combustion and provides for recovery of the carbon dioxide produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion processes have for millions of years been mankind's most common and essential means of releasing energy for comfort and preparation of food. In recent times those same processes have additionally become essential for transportation, industrial commerce, and the disposal of organic refuse. With an increasing worldwide population and an increased per capita demand for energy, concern is now being raised over the environmental pollution resulting from the emission of gaseous byproducts from combustion processes. Even carbon dioxide, a gaseous compound produced during combustion by oxidation of carbon and essential to plant life, is being viewed as a pollutant today. Carbon dioxide has been identified as one of many "greenhouse" gases and an increased level in the earth's atmosphere is thought likely to contribute to an undesirable global warming effect. No more than twenty years ago the scientific community was concerned that the earth's atmosphere was cooling and progressing toward the next "ice age". Obviously some confusion continued to exist along with a lack of complete understanding of the many factors involved in the thermal energy balance of the earth's crust and the gases comprising the earth's atmosphere. We do understand enough to know that measurable changes in the composition of the earth's atmosphere will produce added risk of undesirable changes to the global climate. Until we do completely understand the effects of certain ongoing changes we should attempt to moderate or even stop those changes from occurring where we can exercise control.
Carbon dioxide production from combustion processes can only be reduced by reducing the level of combustion or converting from carbon containing fuels to fuel such as pure hydrogen. When electrical energy is abundantly available from controlled nuclear fusion or the like, hydrogen fuel can be produced for combustion by electrolysis of water. In the meantime it is essential that we learn to be more conservative with our use of energy from combustion, make good use of usable combustion byproducts and limit to the best of our ability the emission of undesirable and harmful byproducts from the combustion processes employed for our comfort and well being.
Carbon dioxide is a usable byproduct of the combustion of hydrocarbon fuels. Today most carbon dioxide from combustion processes is released into the atmosphere. The rate of production and release has surpassed the ability of existing plant life on earth to utilize and the level of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere is known to be increasing. Concerns over the effects of an increase "greenhouse" effect due to the increased carbon dioxide level in the atmosphere dictate that we do as many things as practical to slow or stop the increase in carbon dioxide level in the earth's atmosphere. One method of control is to capture, liquefy and beneficially utilize carbon dioxide from combustion processes. Among the many beneficial uses of carbon dioxide are enhanced yields from oil wells, detoxification of substances contaminated by hazardous hydrocarbons, fire suppression, food preservation and enhanced growth and production from plants in greenhouses.